


Presence  (or Presents,  take your pick)

by 1redneckgoddess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, My First Work in This Fandom, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1redneckgoddess/pseuds/1redneckgoddess
Summary: Plagg is going to make sure his kitten gets out of this house... and gets a little revenge on 'Daddy Dearest'.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Presence  (or Presents,  take your pick)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorMiaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMiaka/gifts).



> To 18 years of friendship, sisterhood, late night Wheeler runs, 6 hour story planning sessions, and the shitstorm that is adulting... Thank you for being a friend...

It wasn’t right. 

Plagg watched his chosen throw himself face first down on the bed. Finest bed money could buy, being used as a king-sized handkerchief. He listened to Adrien’s muffled sobs and wondered just how pissed Tikki would be if he cataclysmed his kitten’s father. 

The whole class was getting together for a carnival being held that weekend. The city was putting on a mental health awareness weekend to help with the increasing number of people falling victim to Hawkmoth’s manipulations. Of course, Daddy Dickhead decided at the last minute that Adrien couldn’t go. Despite telling him not even 24 hours ago that he could. 

Well, this god of destruction wasn’t going to stand for it.

“Alright, enough of the waterworks. Get up. We’re going out.”

Adrien turned his head to the side and sniffed at his kwami. “Didn’t you hear him? I can’t go.”

Plagg sighed. “Don’t really care what your dickhead dad said. We’re going out.”

“But…” 

Before Adrien could utter another word, Plagg took matters into his own hands (figuratively speaking) and forced Adrien’s transformation into Chat Noir. 

******

Chat Noir settled himself on the top most section of the Eiffel Tower. He didn’t remember much after Plagg forced the transformation. He didn’t know if that was because he was in shock that his whiney kwami deliberately forced him to become the cat themed hero or because he was still upset over his father’s recent mind change. 

A soft sound next to him made him aware of Ladybug’s presence, but today even his lady could make him feel better. 

“Chat?”

“I’m not the best company today, my lady.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

She reached out and lifted his hand from his lap and intertwined their fingers. “Then we won’t talk.”

They sat there for about an hour in relative silence. That high up they really couldn’t hear much from the ground below. It was mostly cooing from the pigeons that were roosting nearby and the whistling of the wind. 

Ladybug got to her feet, still holding his hand. Once she was upright, she yanked him to his feet. “Let’s go.”

She hauled him to the park where he mental health carnival was being held. They walked around talking with the people at the fair and signing autographs for the children. The two heroes gave a soundbite for the press, but other than that, they just spent the day together. 

As the fair wrapped up, the two found themselves atop François DuPont College. 

Chat Noir turned to Ladybug and hugged her. “Thank you. You have no idea how much I need this today.”

“We’re partners, Chaton. More importantly, we’re friends. I will always be here for you,” Ladybug replied. 

Chat stepped away from her embrace and bowed over her hand. “And I you, milady,” he replied, kissing the back of her hand. 

Instead of pushing him away or pulling her hand from his, she giggled. And Adrien Agreste fell in love all over again with the spotted heroine of Paris. 

“I have to get going, but patrol tomorrow night, 9ish?”

He nodded. “Meet at the tower?” 

She nodded and left. Chat stood there for a moment before bounding home. 

********

The next morning, Gabriel Agreste found the world’s biggest pile of kitty poo in his favorite pair of shoes. He was going to have to talk to Nathalie about this. She had assured him that whatever was in the house that was doing this was gone. 

“Nathalie!”

From his hiding spot in the darkest corner of Gabriel’s closet, Plagg snickered.


End file.
